The Final Countdown
by ZapWBolt
Summary: The Pound Puppies learn that Patches is leaving the pound and going to Dog H.Q. to be an agent. Meanwhile, a mysterious villain is plotting and the dogs of Shelter 17 will embark on a high stakes adventure to stop her. (On hold)
1. Prologue

"Patches!" a voice called out. "Patches! Where are you?"

"I'm here Lucky." the pup's voice responded. "I have something to tell you."

"I've been looking for you all night Patches! Where were you?" Lucky was frantic.

"I was at an interviewing. For becoming an Agent In Training." Patches replied.

"Why didn't I know about this? And Patches! You're already an Agent In Training!" Lucky paced back and forth.

"No Lucky." Patches said sadly. "For Dog World Headquarters."

"What!?" Lucky gasped. "But how, why? I knew something was up. That Zap Wolf Bolt. He's the one who's going to be your trainer, isn't he?"

"Yes." Patches barked. "Lucky, it's what I want to do! I want to be a secret agent! I want to save the world! I want to get out there and be who I really am! You've got to except that! Zap is one of the best agents Dog World Headquarters has ever seen! And he's the most wild, tough stray dog ever known to dog history! That's not all, he's half wolf!"

"I know who he is Patches." Lucky growled. "I tried to place him when he was a pup. He didn't want to go. He didn't want a person! He goes against everything I believe in!"

"Well he goes _towards_ everything I believe in." Patches snarled getting a little angry with Lucky.

"So you're telling me you've given up on all this Pound Puppy stuff. There's a pup for every person and a person for every pup! Once a Pound Puppy, always a Pound Puppy! Don't you remember?" Lucky shouted.

"What do you think I am Lucky? A moron?" Patches was burning up. "You can't control my life! I mean what's your problem?"

Lucky sighed. "Patches. It's not safe."

"What? Going to H.Q.?" Patches was still angry. "Are you insane? I'd probably have a better life there than I ever did here!"

Lucky gave Patches a disheveled look. "No, I mean you wandering the streets at night."

"Huh! I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much! I mean, come on! I'm bigger than you! I've got a lot of fight! And you know what? I'm probably braver than you too!" Patches was getting more angry by the minute.

"Look, kid." Lucky was trying to remain calm. "Let's get back to the Pound and to bed. We'll talk about this later."

"Fine. But let me tell you this: The Alpha Dog Routine doesn't work on me anymore. I'm a new pup. And I'm not a pup anymore. I'm a dog." Patches followed Lucky down the alley way. "So don't call me that."


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on Patches! Let's play!" Rebound was jumping around the black and white dog.

"No thanks Rebound. Not in the mood." Patches was typing a message on the computer he had in his room.

"What's that say?" Cupcake had come up.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because. It's classified."

"What's that mean?" Cupcake cocked her head.

"Yeah! Isn't that what Bondo said?" Rebound agreed.

"It means it's a secret. Top secret info. For my eyes only. So stop staring at it!" Patches barked.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Rebound got down low. "You are a pup after all-"

"Never call me that." Patches said through clenched teeth. He was standing over Rebound who had gone limp. Submissive. Patches was surprised. He got off her and returned to his computer.

"Well okay. Come on Rebound let's play." Cupcake gave Patches a nervous glance and ran off.

"Hey kid! What are you doing?" Lucky had come up.

"Classified. Jeez, how many times do I have to repeat that? I think I'm the only smart one around here…" Patches rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it is you're gonna tell me." Lucky glared.

"I don't have to if it's my own personal business." Patches turned to face Lucky.

"Actually, you do. I'm the leader of this pound. I deserve to know."

"Are you the leader of Dog. H.Q.? I don't think so."

"Drop the act Patches."

"I'm not acting Lucky. I'm standing up for myself. I'm doing what I think is best for me. You aren't me, so you wouldn't know."

Lucky sighed with exasperation. "Look, I know things have been tense since the fight, but you have to tell me."

"It's Top Secret stuff! I swore not to tell you or anyone when I went to that interviewing that night, and I'm not about to break that promise. Oh, guess what Lucky? I passed!" Patches started typing again.

"What!?" Lucky gasped. "You aren't going, are you?"

"Lucky, the Pound Puppies mean a lot to me, but it's time for a change. I want to live my life the best I can, cause it' not gonna last forever. We haven't set a time to meet yet." Patches explained. "I agree I should've told you before, but you can't control my life anymore. I have to listen to your commands all day. Patches! Be careful crossing the street! Oh, don't do that it could be dangerous! You have to ask for permission before you leave the Pound! That's not how I want to carry out my life. A little bit of breaking the rules is good, and that's what I'll do at D.O.G., to save the world."

"Alright. I'm sorry. It is your life and I should let you do whatever you want with it. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Lucky turned and walked off.

Patches continued typing.

 _From: patchesmcf_

 _To: roscoer , juniorl_

 _Titled: so mad!_

 _i cant believe him guys hes all up in my biz now he just yelled at me for not being careful and not telling him about top secret stuff hence the name!_ :( _!_

 _Reply_

 _From: roscoer_

 _To: patchesmcf_

 _Titled: wow_

 _sorry to hear that dude i cant say i know how it feels but hes getting worse_

 _Reply_

 _From: juniorl_

 _To: patchesmcf_

 _Titled: thats so annoying!_

 _sometimes my mom is like that shes like junior did u take a shower and im like yes i did mom! it can b so annoying!_

Patches emailed back and forth with his two friends the whole afternoon and they made plans to go to the park.

"And where do you think you're going?" Lucky had spotted Patches leaving the pound.

"To the park. To meet Roscoe and Junior." Patches replied.

"Not without me you aren't." Lucky stepped in front of him.

"Lucky, do you really want to fight again?" Patches said, letting his hackles rise a little bit.

Lucky didn't say anything as he watched Patches leave the pound.


	3. Chapter 2

When Patches returned to the Pound that evening, Lucky immediately found him.

"Patches! Where were you?! You've been gone for hours!" he howled.

"Chill Lucky. We hung out for a while. Then On my way back, I grabbed a little take out!" Patches pulled out a McDonald's bag.

"You stole that from a human?!"

"Course not. I found it in the dumpster. Mmm… half eaten burger and fries…" Patches stuffed his nose into the bag.

"Oh! Can I have some Patches?! Please?" Niblet jumped around.

"Get your own…" Patches growled. The hair on his back rose. Niblet ran away screaming. "I'm sorry! It's just the feral instinct inside of me! I'm learning how to survive!"

"You don't need to. You have a human." Lucky said darkly.

"So? I should still know how to survive if need be. You'll all be sorry! Humans dump dogs out all the time!"

"Patches!"

"Lucky, you of all dogs would know that. I'm going to bed. Later."

Patches sat in his room. "So glad Gina's on vacation. I can have a little time away from humans…"

"Tell me about it?"

"Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" Patches growled.

"Chill Patches." A white cat with black spots came out. "It's just me."

"Oh, sorry about that Splotches." Patches replied, realizing it was his friend.

"No problem" Splotches replied. "Lucky us. Vacation of our own!" Patches and Splotches's owners were best friends, and they had gone to the beach together.

"Hardly call it that…" Patches sighed. "Lucky's gone crazy."

"Oh, you too?" Splotches exclaimed. "Ace has been hovering over me all week!"

"So, how did your interview at M.E.O.W.S. go?"

"It was great! I passed! What about you?"

"Hey! I passed too!"

"Wow! We're really alike!"

"Just like Zap and Snap!"

"Hey!" Lucky had walked in. "What's that cat doing in here? Don't worry Patches! I'll get him out!"

Lucky charged at Splotches, but Patches stepped right n front of him snarling.

"Don't you dare Lucky…" Patches said quietly. "You attack him… I attack you."

"But he's a cat!"

"He's my friend."

"Patches…"

"This is Splotches. He's my friend."

"Alright…" Lucky sighed. "Fine." The leader of the pound walked out of Patches's room without another word.


	4. Chapter 3

t was 1:35 AM. Everyone in the Pound was asleep. Except for Patches. He was lying in bed… When the Dog Whistle went off.

"Seriously? At this hour?" He padded over to the computer. "AIT Patches reporting for duty."

"Oh Patches!" Dolly was on the screen. "Thank goodness! Look, we don't have much time. She's coming. You need to be wary. They're looking for you… If you go to 56600 West Street, you may be able to- Oh no! Ah! Help!" Dolly was dragged off the screen.

"You'll never escape!" A voice cackled before the recording was shut off.

"Uh oh…" Patches watched the screen fade to black. "Hmm… 56600 West Street... "

Patches decided to check it out. He headed to the address.

"Strange." Patches remarked at the disheveled old house. "It looks like no one has lived here for years." The roof was caving in and the shutters were torn off the hinges… You know, the typical old, creepy house.

Patches knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" The door creaked open. "I guess not."

Patches stepped inside. He walked through the hall, searching for any clues… Suddenly… he was grabbed!

Meanwhile, Lucky had just woken up. He noticed the new message light blinking on the computer screen.

"What? It's from Patches!" Lucky exclaimed.

 _From: AIT Patches 312_

 _To: HD Lucky 157_

 _Subject: Help!_

 _Message: Lucky! I'm trapped in an underground bunker. I'm sending you the coordinance of the entrance. See if you can get in!_

"Oh my dog!" Lucky gasped. "Team! Get up! We've got a serious problem!"

"What's going on Lucky?" Cookie came sluggishly out of her room.

"Yeah! I was having a good dream!" Squirt complained.

"I was dreaming about steak!" Niblet exclaimed.

"Not everyone's an early bird like you…" Strudel's ears drooped more that usual.

"Patches is trapped!"

"WHAT?!" Rebound and Cupcake came flying out of their room.

"He sent me this." Lucky showed the gang Patches's message.

"I'll plug the location into our GPS right now!" Strudel dashed off.

"Everybody else! We've got to be prepared. Someone obviously attacked him and took him to this place… So go dogs, go!"

Meanwhile… Patches was tied up in a electrified kennel.

"Good morning…" A large black and white dog walked in front of Patches's cage.

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Patches demanded.

"Calm down… I go by Dark Fang… And I brought you here so you would be out of the way until my preparation is complete." she explained. "See, I have planted microchips in all sorts of animals around the world. When I release a signal… All those animals will be under my control… Even you have a microchip… I will use my animal servants to take over humans… And soon I will rule the world! I am planning to capture Zap Wolf Bolt, your future trainer, I hear?"

"Yes…" Patches replied. "Now about these microchips…"

"Well… I have about 1,000 animals microchipped. These chips dissolve after they are deactivated… Yes, there is a deactivation button. I just started this plott and my comrades are chipping animals near them. Most animals are chipped when they are asleep."

"And another question… Why do you want to do this?" Patches inquired.

"Because my humans dumped me out. The house you were captured in, is where my humans left me… I have lots of cats working there for me. If humans are under our control, this wouldn't be a problem. The Pound Puppies placed me. They said it would be perfect, but it wasn't. I guess everyone makes mistakes but this is one I'm not going to forgive…" Fang answered bitterly. "Now if you'll excuse me... I have to tend to the other prisoners. Your little Dolly is not happy about her situation, let me tell you…"

"I gotta get outta here…" Patches whispered to himself. "Hmm…"

"Psst! Patches!" Patches looked up and he saw someone hanging from a rafter.

"Zap?"

"Yeah! It's me! I'll get you outta here!"

The Pound Puppies followed close behind Zap.

"Collar, retract!" Zap's collar ravelled in his grappling hook and he jumped to the ground. "Collar, metal choppers!" Huge blades came out of Zap's collar and slicing a few bars out. "Collar, retract!" Zap went into the cage and slashed through the ropes.

"Ah! Good to be free! Thanks Zap!" Patches said, shaking off.

"It's my job. Now here, take my spare collar. You'll need it." Zap replied.

The two grappled back up into the ceiling.

"Thank dog Patches! Are you okay?" Lucky exclaimed.

"I'm fine. I got a message from Dolly this morning. She told me to go to this house, and they got me there. Did you hear everything Dark Fang told me?"

"Yup. And I know just where to find Dolly. Come on!" Zap bounded across the rafters.


	5. Chapter 4

"There she is!" Zap whispered as they watched Dolly below. A few dobermans were patrolling the area where she was held. Soon, a message came over the intercom.

"Coffee and biscuits are being served in the cafeteria! Make sure to take shifts s that your area will not be unsupervised!"

The dobermans immediately abandoned their patrol and dashed to the cafeteria.

"Lucky break, huh?" Patches smirked.

"I'll say. You guys stay here. I'll get Dolly." Zap lowered himself down and released Dolly. They both grappled back up.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Cookie exclaimed when they had reached the top.

"I'm fine, but we've got to stop Dark Fang!" Dolly was very worried.

"Yeah, but let's get back to Dog H.Q. I need to talk to Lou about this. I want Patches, Lucky and Dolly come back with me. The rest of you should go back to the pound to make sure everythings okay… Especially that no one was captured… Like Rebound and Cupcake…" Zap told everyone and they slowly made their way to the exit. After they had reached it, they parted without a word.

"We're not taking the Rocket Sled, are we?" Patches asked nervously.

"No…" Zap laughed. "But you're gonna have to get used to riding it since you're gonna be an agent."

"Yeah I know…" Patches sighed. "I dread that day."

"It's actually kind of fun when you get used to it." Zap said.

The four had soon arrived at Dog H.Q., taking the elevator system.

"Greetings Agent Zap. Please activate paw scan now." the guard case said in a mechanical voice. Zap scanned his paw and the door to H.Q. opened.

The group of dog walked in and headed up to Lou's office.

"Sir." Zap saluted to Lou when they had gotten to his office. Patches immediately copied him, and saluted too.

"Agent." Lou saluted back. "Good work Agent Zap. It's good to see all of you safe. But what exactly did you find out?"

"Well…" Zap started. "I'll let Patches explain."

"A dog, named Dark Fang, she's planning to place microchips in a bunch of animals. I have one… and Lucky and Dolly do. Then these she'll send out radio waves that will control the chipped animals, and she'll make us overrun the humans for her. Basically, world domination because her person left her." Patches explained.

"Not good…" Lou thought. "We have to update our security… I suggest you do the same Agents Lucky and Dolly."

"Yes…" Dolly agreed. "I'll have it done. We can't take in anyone without drafting…"

"Good. I can send Peek over to your place so he can update security." Lou suggested.

"Thank you." Dolly said.

"Alright. You're dismissed." Lou saluted again. Zap saluted back.

"Wanna grab some breakfast?" Zap asked. "It's beefcake morning."

"Mmm…" Patches drooled. "Sounds good."

"Oh believe me- TJ Rossie's beefcakes are to die for…" Zap exclaimed.

"Hey kid." Butch had come up.

"Hey Butch. Gettin' some beefcakes?" Zap asked.

"What else do you think I'd be here for?" Butch chuckled.

"Yeah, we're gettin' some too." Zap replied. "Some dog named Dark Fang has gone crazy cause her humans dumped her out… I had to rescue these two from her."

"Oh jeez…" Butch sighed.

Meanwhile, Cookie was running around the pound, making sure security was up to date.

"What are you doing?" Cupcake asked.

"Just checking security Cupcake." Cookie replied.

"So Patches and Dolly are okay?" Rebound inquired.

"Yup."

"We're gonna go play." Cupcake said.

"You do that honey." Cookie tightened the bowl hatch.

But it was no use locking up… Because _they_ were already in...


	6. Chapter 5

"What?!" Dark Fang snapped as she paced her office. "The prisoners escaped?! How?!"

"Well Agent Zap Wolf Bolt rescued them…" A henchcat explained nervously.

"And where were the dobermans?"

"On a biscuit break…"

"All of them?"

"Well… Yes?"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THEY DIDN'T LISTEN TO INTERCOM?! I SAID TO LEAVE A FEW TO WATCH THE AREA!" Dark Fang snarled.

"Well… Zap would've gotten them outta there anyway…" The henchcat said in his defense.

"I was about to send our agents out to capture him!" Fang said, still very enraged. "Now we're behind schedule! Where are the ninjas?"

"They have infiltrated Shelter 17." the henchcat replied.

"Good… One thing went right at least…" the villain said bitterly. "Tell them to start their attack…"

"I'm on it boss. Right away." the cat dashed off, glad to be away from Fang.

"Good... Very good…" Dark Fang smirked evilly.

Zap and the others had arrived at the pound.

"Is everything okay?" Lucky asked Cookie.

"Yep." She replied. "I locked up. No one's getting in here!"

"Unless they're already in…" Zap muttered, sniffing the air.

"What?" Patches sniffed too. "I don't smell anything…"

"I hate to agree with a coyote, but living with humans does dull your senses…" Zap growled.

"Hey!" Cookie exclaimed. "How did you know Fang said that?"

"I know Fang… Sadly…" Zap sighed. "It's a long story that we don't have time for right now. I'm gonna check this place out."

"Patches! You're back!" Rebound and Cupcake dashed up.

"I'm fine… Just a mentally imbalanced canine and her henches…" Patches said angrily.

"Wait…" Cupcake started.

"Is Zap here?" Rebound finished.

"Yeah… I'm here…" Zap said quietly as he checked the locks on the hatches. "These aren't the best chains… We need steel… Not iron…"

"You won't be needing any chains…" A voice said from the corner of the room.

"Because we're already in!" Five feline ninjas flew from behind random objects.

"Ken!" Zap growled. "Senso, Tatakai, Kogeki and Daku! I knew I smelled you!"

"You're good Zap…" Ken hissed. "But you're no match for us!"

"Senso and Daku! Attack from behind! Kogeki, left and Tatakai, right! I'll attack head on! Go ninjas, go!" Ken flipped onto Zap's back.

"Zap!" Patches yelled. "What do we do?!"

"Get outta here!" Zap cried. "Don't worry about me! JUST GET OUT!"

"But…" Patches protested. "Alright… Let's go!" All of the pound puppies followed Patches out except Lucky.

"Zap!" Lucky stood on the doorway.

"GO!" Zap urged. "They need you Lucky! You're the pack leader!"

Lucky gave Zap one last glance before he left the pound.

"Be careful…"


	7. Chapter 6

Zap burst through the door into the alley, panting. "It's safe. They're gone."

"You defeated them?" Patches asked eagerly.

Zap nodded. "For now… I got to tell Lou…"

Patches walked back into the underground. Stuff was everywhere. Papers were strewn all over the place and bowls were turned upside down. The stuffing was ripped out of beds and toys were all over the tunnel. It was a disaster.

"Ugh…" Lucky groaned. "It'll take forever to clean this up… And now those ninjas are on the loose…"

"The ninjas have gone back to their headquarters. Lou wants me and a few other agents to go infiltrate it and find out more information." Zap said, coming back into the tunnel.

"Can we come?" Patches asked hopefully.

"Sorry kid. You're not an agent yet, so I need you to stay here." Zap told him. "I know, but this is a dangerous mission. Butch, Rocky, Diggs and I are heading out. I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck…" Patches said, disappointed.

Patches was sitting in front of his computer.

 _From:_ _patchesmcf_

 _To:_ _roscoer_ _,_ _juniorl_ _,_ _tobyvb_

 _Titled: mission_

 _hey guys~ we got to follow zap, rocky, diggs and butch into the headquarters! toby ur a real agent so will definitely need u. who is coming?_

 _Reply_

 _From: roscoer_

 _To: patchesmcf_

 _Titled: mission_

 _i'm in!_

 _Reply_

 _From: juniorl_

 _To: patchesmcf_

 _Titled: mission_

 _c u there!_

 _Reply_

 _From: tobyvb_

 _To: patchesmcf_

 _Titled: mission_

 _meet u at the entrance!_

Patches dashed out of his room and snuck past Lucky. He ran out of the shelter and set out towards the headquarters.

"Hey guys!" Patches whispered when he got to the entrance.

"Yo!" Roscoe nodded.

"I've just gotten a paw scanner hacker so we can get in." Toby told them. "Let's get to work."

Toby's collar took a while, but it eventually opened the hatch. The four young canines slipped inside.

"So… Now what?" Junior asked at a whisper.

"Now… We have a little looksee." Toby pointed to a sign that said, _Captures_ on it. "Let's see who else got napped by this crazy canine."

The four young dogs walked on the wall with suction cups and headed down to the area.

"So many dogs… And cats…" Patches gasped when they walked into the prison. Cells lined every wall and almost all of them were filled.

"Hey is that Bondo?" Patches wondered. A striking Basenji was knocked out and tied up in a cell to the far right.

"I think so…" Toby barked. "Let's go!"

"Psst! Bondo! Wake up!"

"Huh...? What's going on…? Where am I…?"

"No time to explain. We have to get you outta here!" Toby used his lockpick to open Bondo's cage and they helped the agent out. "Let's go!"

They brought Bondo back to the Pound Puppies Main HQ where he called his car and went home.

"Thank you…" Bondo said as he hopped into the flying vehicle.

"No problem." Patches replied.

"Well… At least we got him out…" Roscoe sighed.

"Yeah… We better get home Roscoe. Before our dad's do." Junior told Roscoe.

"Yeah… Bye Patches. Bye Toby." Roscoe and Junior walked out of the alley way.

"Bye guys." Patches waved. "Want to hang here Toby? I could use some company."

"Alright… I might be assigned a mission though." Toby said.

"Come on in." The two friends headed inside the Pound.


End file.
